Question: How many significant figures does $0.58000$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.{58}000$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{58}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{58000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 5.